From Princess, to school pupil
by MrMrs-SiriusBlack
Summary: When the princess of the sea is made to help Hecate she is to go to Hogwarts for her 7th year and help defeat Voldemort. When she is there she meets the marauders and Lily. Will she also find love there or will she just do what she is meant to and then leave. Read to find out leave comments and reviews


**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or any of the characters wish I did about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. please leave comment and any idea's for future chapters, I am willing to look at them and try and see if they go with how I am thinking the story will go. **

* * *

Hello my name is Ariel, Yesterday I was 17 and my father had thrown me a huge party. I wasn't just a normally party it was a coronation, I was crowned Princess of the sea. It was pretty cool, I was told that along with my immortality I would be aloud to turn seven other people into immortals as well. Incase you haven't yet guessed who my father is, he is Poseidon/Neptune (he was both his personalities when I was conceived) my mother was an immortal daughter of Hades and Persephone she died when I was two I see her sometimes when I visit grampa Hades and Gran Persephone.

I would like to tell you about my powers and responsibilities I have as a crowned princess of the sea. You see all I really need to do is just watch my father during council and tell them my thoughts on the matter we are talking about at the time, I also need to fight with the army on the front line.

I have all the same powers as my dad you know control of the sea and pretty much any water, I can cause earthquakes and bring awesome storms and I can also talk to any water animal as well as any animal related to horses. The power I got off of my mum was really the same as my grampa Hades, I can command the died, hell hounds and summon the died. I don't really have a title to do with the underground but I am still treated like royalty by the died and anything death related.

"Ariel, father wants us in the throne room,so hurry up and get ready so I can get back to camp half blood I have a date with Annabeth" my little brother Percy said "oh you have to be ready in battle armour it's a war council" he said as he walked away.

I got dressed I you typical Roman battle armour with a sea green cape attached to the shoulders of my breast plate with a trident (my Fathers symbol) and walked to the throne room. I was wounded in why a war meeting was called after all there was a war just finished well two wars if you think about it (Kronos and Gaia). When I reached the doors I checked I had everything my trident, check sword, check and lastly my daggers, check. My sword was strapped to my wast, my daggers are strapped to my thigh and I had the Trident in my right hand.

I step into the room and found that it was not a full war council just my half brother and my father and me. So at lest I know that it is nothing serous because if it was there would be a whole council meeting. I walk up to the table and sat in front of my father and beside my brother.

"Hello, father. Percy said that you want to see me. If this has anything to do with that storm in Hawaii I had nothing to do with it" I said trying to explain that it wasn't me but it was me it was an accident I just got to angry at Percy and then BAM mass storm in Hawaii.

"That is not what I had ask you here to discuss but we will talk about that later. I would like you to help Hecate. You see Hecate made her own community of people who can all us magic but now there is a dark lord much darker than they have ever seen before he is really powerful to and they need help to destroy him. He is not as powerful that he would over power a half blood but I would like to send you to help because you need a break as well as a punishment so this is both. Hecate has blest you with magic and the knowledge on how to us it. You are going to there school in Scotland it's called Hogwarts, you are a 7th year so you want be in school long just one year. Now get ready to go I will drop you off at the lake just in front of the school." My father explain to me.

"What I go now. I don't have anything I need for a magic school" I told my father.

"Hecate has got you everything you need, it is all in you room go and get it and meet me back here. Now hurry up" my father said.

I turned to leave when I was brought into a hug "good luck sis, im me every week at lest but right now I really need to go back to camp half blood" my brother said then swam out of the room.

I got to my room and saw that indeed I did have everything from books, to sweets. I saw a wrist guard on top of my bed with a note beside it. It was from Hephaestus it basically said that my dad dint want me to be caught off guard and always know where I was going so he asked Hephaestus to build me a map that tells me where everyone was in the building and all secret tunnels in the building. Hephaestus obviously made me the map but he made it as a wrist cuff it looked so cool on the note he explained that I could listen in on conversation he also left me instructions on how to us it properly so I decided I would need to read them soon. I put it on and it light up and I saw the 3D map of the palace I also saw 3D people that represented The people that are walking around the castle. I told the map to locate and listen in to my father. I found him waiting on me in the main hall way.

"I now you found your map but hurry up or you will be late" my father said while looking up right at me he obviously knew how the map worked.

I turned off the map and grabbed my trunk then ran to meet my father. When I got there he just shock his head then gave me a pearl and instructed me on how to us it. I was simple all I did was stamp on the pearl and it would transport me to The Black Lake the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. I said my good byes to my brother and my father told them that I might come back at Christmas aster that I placed the pearl down and stomped on it. I felt the sea water turn into lake water. I swam to the suffice when I reached the bank of the lake and climbed out of the lake and saw a castle I recognised it was Godric's he was my half brother he died ages ago but him and sal where cool and they both made me laugh. I got a felling that this was going to be a new start and I am going to take advantage of it and have fun before I need to stop the war.

* * *

**Tune in for next chapter. Leave Reviews and Comments.**


End file.
